Untold Story
by CapriciousxHarmony
Summary: Carlisle Cullen's history never went into detail. From his changing to meeting the love of his life this story covers it all.
1. The Hunt

AN This is a fiction about Carlisle since he is amazing. I do not own Twilight.

Carlisle

After weeks of searching and researching I finally found a vampire coven. A true one. Father is going to be so proud of me. I hope I don't let him down. It seems I have been doing a lot of that lately. I just don't want to kill so many innocent men., like my father did.

I gathered up a group of people to go hunt the monsters. Pitchforks and torches were in our hands as we crouched in the shadows, waiting for the vampires. It didn't take long, an older one came out with barely an noise. Taking a deep, I motioned the group forward. The creature turned and say us and started to run. I chased after him with several other men. Then the worst imaginable possibility happened, he turned on us.

The vampire first grabbed me and bit me, sucking up several pints of my blood, before throwing me to the side. He then turned on some on the other men that ran with me. They all died with his teeth on their necks. I laid there withering in pain on the ground while the creature ran off with the rest of the mob behind him.

I need I had to leave before the mob came back. Anything that was bitten by a vampire had to be burned and wouldn't matter if it was me or a total stranger. Groaning, I shuffled over to a nearby window. Luck was on my side and it was open. I pushed my self through it and fell to the basement floor. Crawling over to some sacks, I hid behind the potatoes.

The pain was intense now and I felt fire rush through my veins. I had to force the scream back down my throat. It hurt so much but I had to stay quiet if I wanted to live. Though, I don't know what I would live for, father would hate me. I had let father, the church, and myself all down.

Clenching my teeth at the pain, I curled into the ball and hissed at the pain. The fire took over me and slowly I blacked out. Little did I know it would be one of my last waking moments of being a human.

A/N: Please tell me what you think! Review please and let me know if I should add more.


	2. Well

**Hello Readers! If you are reading this then I am sorry. School is out next week and semester exams are approaching. Which, as some of you know, means an increased work load for our brains. Don't worry though, I promise that I will update very soon. Most likely next week. This is my to do list for next week:**

**Pass exams**

**Make cookies for wedding with out making them lethal **

**Be able to memorize my lines for the wedding(in Spanish)**

**Not mess up being the mother of the bride for the fake wedding**

**Not forgetting that I have not 1 but 3 fake children**

**Write the chapter**

**Figure out if this guy likes me**

**Figure out if my friend is being cheated on**

**Spending pointless hours of times with my friends**

**Study**

**Say by to teachers**

**Return that library book that's do**

**I know saying half that stuff is pointless to you all. If anyone is reading this. So….. I'm sorry. But oh well, you get why I can't write and if your life is less hectic then mine. Then you can point and laugh at your computer. Anyways the breakdown for the next butt load of chapters are:**

**Chapter 2- Transformation**

**Chapter 3- Italy**

**Chapter 4- Edward**

**Chapter 5- Situated with Edward**

**Chapter 6- Meeting the love of his life**

**Chapter 7- Wedding**

**Chapter 8- Honeymoon**

**Chapter 9- Edward Gone**

**Chapter 10- He's back again**

**Chapter 11- Rosalie**

**Chapter 12- Life with teens**

**Chapter 13- Emmett**

**Chapter 14- Life with more teens**

**Chapter 15- Forks**

**Chapter 16- Werewolves…rawr.**

**Chapter 17- Alice and Jasper**

**Yes, yes…..lovely break down. Just remember, there might be random chapters after some. Like a discussion that Carlisle has to tell Emmett that just because Edward doesn't have a soul mate yet doesn't mean he is gay. But by now most of you hate me for taking up so much of your precious time. So, See ya later alligator…..**

**From somewhere this odd ball writers mind. -With love-**


	3. Chapter 3

I decided that I will no longer write this story. I am sorry if this causes people to become upset, BUT I'm afraid that I do not like Twilight anymore. I actually think it is the biggest waste of paper that ever happened. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone and if anyone has any problems with it then tough.

If you have any questions of why I decided to turn to the good side please PM me.


End file.
